All is fare in love and war
by SilverMoons BlackWings
Summary: Wufei and Duo have found their perfect mates .. NOT !! ... Wufei finds himself in love wth the one person that defies his every whim and Duo is in love with the one women that has mastered the art to maipulate him every way possoble. How will Wufei and D
1. My hair or my life

  
Konichiwa, OKay this is a story me and my friend decided to do over e-mail so it will be in reply   
format so as you can see we each take turns replying to it .  
Rachel is my frind and Im the other person Amber .  
WEll I hope you enjoy it and I take any kind of review and if you have any question cause   
I know this can get confusing just e-mail me at froghollow@prodigy.net   
Oh and I dont own any of the Gundam wing characters so dont sue me or my friend we   
were just doing this for fun !! Ja ne =^-^=  
  
  
  
  
The message that started it all (Amber)  
  
Nah Rachel I dont want you to become senile like your brother on my account because of some   
stupid pic wich I kinda already found but it is so small that you can hardly see it just dont   
let the frustration get to you  
Wufei: She is already senile woman cant you tell since you are senile yourself. Me:Well see how   
senile we are after we stick you in a room tied to a chair while Duo reads you his never ending   
punch lines and jokes (grins evily) Wufei : you would never / Me: (grins and starts to laugh evily)  
Oh this is going to be to much fun ..... heee heeeee haaaaa .. Okay Rachel you can see what is   
going to happen from their on I don't think I need to go into to much detail on what you alredy   
know what is going to happen..  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
::Rachel protects Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa while Amber drags Wufei off into another room::   
(Quatre) Miss Lair.....why don't you go and save Wufei too? (Rachel-while looking grim) I can't.   
The situation's beyond my control now....... ::All the G-boys shiver as the sounds of torture   
come from the otherroom::  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
( In the other room ) ::Wufei hold still while I fix you hair:: ONNA STOP PLEASE PLEASE ONNA   
I DIDNT DO ANYTHING TO YOU PLEASE ...STOOOOPPPP NOOOOO MY HAIR ..::  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
::Duo clutches his braid and looks worried. Rachel attempts to comfort him by stroking the smooth   
chesnut braid a little but all this does is cause him to panic and pull the braid back   
protectively::  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
Just then the G-Boys look up as they hear another scream come from the room (  
Wufei : { looks in the mirror} AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH{ then runs out the   
door to fast for the G-Boys to see ... then they see me running after them with a pair of hedge   
clipers and some ribbon } ( Amber : COME BACK WUFEI IAM NOT DONE I STILL NEED TO BRAID YOUR HAIR )  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
(Rachel) Oooo! Wuffie-chanz with a BRAID! This I must see with own eyes! ::Rachel happily hops   
off down the hall after Amber and Wufei. After fondling his braid for a little while, Duo and the   
other G-boys follow tentatively behind::  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
(Wufei : Onna why ...why....must you braid my hair I am not Maxwell (Amber: Shut up Wufei I   
always wanted to see you in a braid ...know me and Rachel have matching boyfriends..  
{Amber and Rachel put Wufei and Duos head together to see the resembalance between them.....me   
and Rachel smile ..happy at how Wufei looks in his new hair du } (Wufei :waaaaaaaaaaa... someone   
save me).  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
(Duo-while looking at Wufei and snickering) Heh heh, join the club Wu-man. (Wufei) ONNNAAAAA!!!!!   
I AM NOT Maxwell! I don't WANT to look anything like him! ARRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!! ::Rachel and Amber   
watch as Wufei flees from the room:: (Rachel) Hmm.....perhaps I should have drawn his furry   
character with a braid.....^-^ tee hee!  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
( Amber ) Fine if that is the way he wants to play it then get ready for battle { with a swosh of   
smoke ..Amber and Rachel stand in full body armer } ( Amber ..with shaver in hand ) WUFEI   
PREPARE TO BE SHAVED ( Rachel ) UH ...UHM...DITTO { Run down the hall way after Wufei }   
( Duo ) You know for the first time in my life I fell sorry for WU-Man ... its like having a evil   
version of Relena after you { Heero shruders at the thought }  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
::Rachel runs back with her shaver:: (Rachel-grinning) You want I should shave your head too   
Duo-sama? ^-^ tee hee! ::screams come from the other room as Amber corners her prey and comes   
in for the kill::  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
(Amber ) You are mine now my tasty little morsal { wufei cowers off into a corner.. Wufei starts   
to cry }   
{ Then we hear a scream from the other room "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO STOP MY HAIR " Wufeis eyes   
becomes saucers as he huges his kness and starts to chant something } UH ..( Wufei ) Im a good   
little boy ...I m a good little boy ....I m a good little boy ..{ Amber almost starts to feel   
sorry for Wufei .. Almost } ( Amber ) { turns shaver on } Heh heh.. time for a new du Wufei   
{ heard in the background ... I'm a good little boy ...I m a good little boy } the tourcher   
begins.  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
::In the room across from Amber, Rachel starts coming towards Duo, her shaver out, on, and   
ready:: (Duo) AHHHHH!!!! NO NO NO NOT MY HAIR NOT MY HAIR!!!!! ::Rachel has a change of   
heart and can't go through with it. She drops the shaver to run and hug Duo. He doesn't look   
too comfortable about this but....is just happy that his hair is safe. Behind them, Wufei's   
chanting has turned into screaming of the words, "I'm a good little boy, I'm a good little,   
I'm A GOOD LITTLE BOY!!!!!!!!":: (Rachel) Hmmm......this isn't going to be good when it's   
over....Wufei's wrath is going to be phenominal.......^-^! Perhaps we should all flee to THE   
COLONIES!!!!!! ::All the G-boys break out in tentative giggles and laughter which quickly   
subsides. Rachel (inspired by this show of good humor) attempts to do more):: (Rachel) In   
fact, we should all move to the colonies and live there forever! (a little more   
laughter-so Rachel continues) I'd like it best of a because I hear that on the colonies it   
rains once a day and that they smell clean like bathwater! (now even Heero is fighting a war   
to contain his giggles-Rachel continues) The colonies are the best place for everyone to live!   
Unless of course, you reach that cursed spot called, "The Crack of No Return" (whoooooo spooky   
ne? ^-^) Those that disappear down through the crack are said to come out far down below the   
colonies and continue falling until they reach areas "unknown" and best left "unsaid"!   
(The whole entire group of G-boys is rolling on the ground in laughter) ::Satisfied,   
Rachel leaves the four teary eyed bakas to go tend to Amber and Wufei (and to make sure they   
all make it to the colonies before Wufei explodes)::  



	2. Chaos

All is fair in Love and War ch2  
  
  
  
Okay here is chapter two .. I havent got any reviews .. but Im hopfull that some one will  
aventually at least review and tell me to get a life or somthing along those lines   
but anyway I hope you enjoy and please review .   
P.S. I dont own any of the characters !!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reply (Amber)  
  
As Amber corners her pray and gets ready for the kill she notices something is missing   
(Amber) RACHEL...{ amber belows } I need hair spray A.S.A.P..{ Rachel pokes her head around   
the cornner } ( Rachel ) { gulps } What for ...( Amber ) Wufei's hair looks alittle down in the   
dumps so I need something to perk it up ...if you get my difft { Rachel nods her head with the   
look terror writen all over her face } { As Rachel walks by the G-Boys they notice the sound of   
death music fallowing Rachel } ( Quatra ) Is he okay ....tell me he is okay {Rachel sighs with   
sadness} ( Rachel ) Things dont look good for our lone dragon ... {All the G-Boys gasp as the   
hear another ring of crys come from the room }  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
::Rachel walks back down the hallway with the hair spray in hand. Then, walks into the room   
where Amber is:: (Amber-from inside the room) Thank you, Rachel. ::Rachel leaves and goes to   
stand outside the door. Moments later, the screams begin anew with the sound of hair spray   
being sprayed every few seconds. When the screams die down, there's a pause in which Amber must   
have given Wufei a mirror with which to view his new hair du. Another scream louder than the rest   
fills the safe house followed by several seconds of silence. Amber (but not Wufei) emerges from   
the room:: (Amber-leaning over and whispering to Rachel) Doctor, I believe we are going to need   
some medical assistance for this one. (Rachel-nods) ::Then grabs a pair of thos electrical   
paddles used in ambulances to restart someone's heart. Seconds after Rachel goes in the room,   
the sounds of "CLEAR!" *bzzzzzttttt* ......."CLEAR!" *BZZZZTTTTT*.......echo through the house.   
The G-boys all stand outside the room with Amber, wearing black, and fearing for the worst::  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
Suddenly all the noise stops ..and the G-Boys look up at the door ..the door opens slowly   
gasps can be heard all around the room then silence then..( Duo ) PWHAAAAAAAAAA {rolls on the   
ground in laughter} WU...HAAAA....WU..HEEHAA...WUFEI ....HEEE....YOU LOOK ABSOULUTLY ...haaaheee  
haaaa...{ but Duo could finish his sentence because he was to caught up in laughing ...then you   
hear snickers of laughter come frome the other G-Boys as they look at what they see }   
( Amber ) All in a hard days work ...{ sighs} yo Rachel thanks for the help { Amber says as   
\she looks back at Rachel with a huge smile on her face } ..Rachel are you okay { Rachel looks   
as if she is going to be sick her face is as unhealthy green } ( Rachel ) I think I am going to   
be sick ...( Amber ) Come on Rachel it wasnt that bad {Amber says with her hands behind her head   
as if it were nothing } ( Rachel ) Heh Heh ...no it was not it was grewsome { just then duo pops   
up } ( Duo ) Come on Ray Ray Sama you have to admit { he says as he swings his arm over her   
shoulder } that was very brave of you ..you know to actually survive the touching of Wufeis   
hair ..and anyone that brave I would concider my girlfriend anyday { Duo says with a smile }   
{ Rachel smiles weakly up at duo befor charching to the bathroom } ( Duo ) Well uhm I'll be   
right back Im going to help her ..heh ..{ the G-Boys just stair at him } Yah ..well uhm yah   
I 'll be right back ..(Amber ) { sighs } Any way who wants to take pictures of this ninth wounder   
of the world { The G-boys finaly look at Amber remebering what happened } ( Heero ) Thats   
disgusting {the others were just quiet } ( Amber ) dont you like it { Amber says with the biggest   
puppy eyes she can muster.....the G-Boys look at her like she was crazy or was on crack or   
somthing } ( Quatra ) Amber are you all right I mean look at what you did to him   
{ Ambers looks at Wufei ..their she sees Wufei with little spikes of hair coming out of his head   
while the sides of his head were shaved and on the spikes were pretty pink ribon and those little   
hair bands with the balls at the end } ( Quatra ) Dont you think you went over board with this   
{Amber stairs at Wufei with her finger to her mouth making her look like a innicent little   
child } ( Amber ) Uh..uhm ...no { all the G-boys sweatdrop and sigh }  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
(Rachel-puking noises coming from the bathroom) (Duo-standing right outside the door)   
Come on Rachel! You've only been my official girlfriend for 30 seconds and you're ALREADY sick!   
I mean, the blonde girl from episode 0 at least held out a little longer!   
(Rachel-continues puking) (Duo-sweatdrops) Uh....Rachel? Are you...ok in there? ::Inside the   
bathroom, the puking noises finally stop, and Rachel walks out looking, somewhat better::   
(Rachel) Yeah....I'm fine. It was just the smell from....the hair spray that threw me off.   
::Duo nods and pats her on the back gently. They start to walk towards the others when Rachel   
suddenly turns and bumps into Wufei. It only takes one second before the smell of the hair   
spray starts to get to her again:: (Rachel-running back into the bathroom) *heave heave heave*   
(Duo-sweatdrop) Um.....Rachel? (Rachel-between throwing up) Give.......me...a sec.   
OOhhhhhhhhh!!! UGHHNNNN!!!! Or......maybe ...longer......*heave* ::Duo takes the hint, grabs   
Wufei by the arm and drags him off:: (Duo) Alright Wufei, believe it or not, I happen to be a   
master in hair fashion. This being because I have to brush, condition, blow dry, comb, curl,   
crimp, spray, moose, and gel my own hair everyday. So, if you can bring youself to....trust   
me.....I'll see if I can't *giggle* fix this. (Wufei-after considering for a moment, nods).   
::The two walk into another room and after hours of silence (during which, Rachel manage   
somehow to drag her sorry ass from the bathroom to the couch) the two emerged, Duo looking proud   
and Wufei with his hir perfectly back to it's straight, black, metallic looking condition::   
(Wufei-turns and looks at Duo) Thank you Maxwell, you have my gratitude. For saving my hair....  
..and my honor. As for YOU! (turns and faces Amber, pulling his katana from it's side sheath) YOU   
DIE NOW!  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
( Wufei ) YOU WILL DIE NOW !!..{ Wufei begins to charge at Amber Katan ready } YOU WILL   
SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY HAIR { Wufei continues to charge ..but then starts to   
slow down as he notices that Amber is not moving ..but standing their head toward the floor   
..then he completly stops as he notices a tear fall to the ground (rachel bare with me I hade   
to get a little sympathy from Wufei ) } ( Duo ) HEY...WHY DID YOU STOP I WAS READY TO SEE SOME   
BLOOD ...IT WASNT EASY FIXEN YOUR HAIR YOU KNOW .{ Rachel comes up from behind Duo and bobs him   
on the head } ( Rachel ) DUO ....{ looks evily at him } ( Duo ) Heh ...sorry Ray Ray Sama   
{ Duo gets a wicked idea and pulls Rachel into his lap} ( Rachel ) D..Duo what are you doing   
{ Rachel says suprised } ( Duo ) I thought that it would be more comfotably to watch the fight   
from here were I can protect my girl { Rachel blushes beat red ..but then snuggles into Duo as   
he wraps his arms around her } ( Wufei ) THIS IS NOT A THEATER MAXWELL .. GO IN THE OTHER ROOM   
WITH YOUR WOMAN SO I CAN HAVE A WORD WITH THIS ONNA ..( Duo says in a grumpy voice )   
Fine ..but I want details when you are done ..come on Ray Ray Sama lets go..uh I dont know eat   
( Rachel ) uh okay but I dont know about Amber what if...( Duo ) Come on she will be fine ..  
{ Duo leaves with Rachel } ( Wufei ) AND YOU TOO BAKAS { Wufei says to the other G-Boys}   
( Wufei ) Good ..know we are all alone ...{ Wufei growls } WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT TO   
ME ....MESS UP MY HAIR MY BEUTIFULL HAIR { Amber dosnt awnser } WELL ....ONNA   
( Amber ) Uhm I ...I ...UHHmm{ Brakes down and crys } I'm sorry but you are always so mean to   
me I want to have pay back..waaaaa ( Wufei ) { sighs } this is going to be a . long night ..  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
*Meanwhile in the other room* (Rachel-glaring at Duo a little) You didn't have to go and DO   
that you know! (looks a little more mollified) I should have stayed and made sure that Amber   
was okay....... (Duo-watches her sheepishly)...... ::Finally, Duo comes over and puts an arm   
around her shoulder:: (Duo) Look, I'm sorry......I was just...being me....I can't help it   
sometimes! I'm....I'm sorry........ (Rachel-grins up at him and the hugs him) That's what I   
love about you! ^-^ *huggles* (Rachel-blinking up and Duo and sounding sleepy) I'm tired.   
There's a big bed over there and if....and if you think you can control yourself, I would sure   
like if I could lay down and *yawn* take a....little nap. (Duo-nods and helps her over to the bed)   
Alright. ::Rachel climbs in the big bed and curls up (cat style) on top of the sheets in the   
middle. There's quiet for several seconds and Rachel starts drifting off when she feels the   
bed shift beside her. Then suddenly, she surrounded by warmth and the small hinting of colongue   
and muskiness that is....Duo.:: (Rachel) Mmmfff......wha (props herself up on an elbow)....what   
are you doing? ::Suddenly she notices that she's covered in Duo's black priest shirt::   
(Duo-pushes her back down again gently) Shhhh......just go to sleep.....it's alright. (grins)   
I'll be a good boy.......tonight. (Rachel-lays back down and curls up, shutting her eyes) You   
better......... ::Quatre, Trowa, and Heero watched most of it from the doorway:: (Quatre) Oh   
my......that's so sweet (eyes get all soft and watery). (Trowa) .......... ::Both turn to   
look at Heero and get his reaction:: (Heero-takes the look they're giving him the wrong way)   
Hey HEY! There's no way I'm sleeping, curled up with any of you tonight!!!!!! STAY AWAY!!!!!!!   
::Heero runs off:: (Quatre-watches him go, then tugs on Trowa's sleave) Let's go see how Amber   
and Wufei are doing.......  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
Back in the room where Wufei and Amber are ..things are not going to well for Amber ( Wufei )   
ONNA HOW ....HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME ( Amber ) I..I..didnt ( Wufei) SPIT IT OUT ...OTHER   
THAN REVENGE WHY WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME ....WELLLL COME ON AWNSER ME ( Amber ) { Amber starts   
to boil with rage as he yells at her because she cant get a word in edge wise } ( Amber ) FINE   
YOU WANT MY TRUTHFULL AWNSER ....THEN HERE IT IS ..IT WAS TO SHINNY THATS WHY YOU'R HAIR IS TO   
SHINNY ..IT HURTS MY GOD DAMN EYES { Amber starts to cry again } ( Wufei ..a little more than   
stunned ) Uhm...why didnt you tell me earlier then I could of done something about it ...{ Wufei   
says a little shamed at what he had just done to her } ( Amber) well....it ...it was beacause I   
wanted revenge still and that way attacking your hair solved both my problems { Amber said with a   
slight hint of amusment in her voice } ..{ Wufei was know more than pissed off } ( Wufei ) ONNA..I   
..I ...errrrr ...I CANT STAND YOUR STUPIDITY ...YOU CAN BE SMART ONE SECOND THEN DO SOMETHING   
AS STUPID AS MAXWELL ( Duo out of no where ) Hey I heard that !!( Amber ) Im sorry Wufei I wont   
ever do anything like that again { Wufei sighs and sits down on the other side of the couch   
...Amber gets an idea a moves closer to Wufei in attempt to sooth his rilled nerves }   
( Wufei ) { Wufei watches as Amber moves closer and watches in disgust } Onna don't even   
TOUCH ME I DONT EVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN { Amber stairs at him in disbalief} ( Amber )   
But ...but ....Wufei ..no dont go I didnt mean to ...{ Wufei got up to leave } NOOOO...WUFEI   
...DON'T GO ( Wufei ) Weak onna leave me alone { Amber broke down and cried } ..  
{ Un detected by Wufei Duo had been spying on them while he hid in the vents } ( Duo ) How   
could ever do that to her { Duo thinks back to what she did and thought twice about he had   
just said ) But still if she had intentually wanted to mess up his hair she would of not of   
left it easy to fix maybe she just wanted to teach him a lesson { Just then the vent gave way   
..BOOM ..A angry Wufei looked up at Duo as did a teary eyed Amber ( Duo) Heh ..Heh ..Heh ..to   
many dougnuts { wufei just snarled and left....Duo gitsup and walked over to Amber } ( Duo ) hey   
you okay ...{ duo said as he aprotched her not wanting to tick her off and have her take Wufeis   
revenge out on him ..but Duo was pretty sure Rachel would stop her ... at that thought Duo had   
a sudden urge to go back to Rachel but new that Rachel would never forgive him for leaving   
her friend in the condition she was in ..just then the door on the oppisit side that Wufei   
exited fell to the ground ..with all the G-Boys pilled on top of it ..aparently they had   
been spying } ( Quatra ) { Quatra the first one up runns over to Amber } Miss Amber are you   
okay ..do you want anything { Amber looks up at Quatra with death lingering in her eyes}   
( Amber ) Yes Quatra their is something that you could get me ( Quatra ) And what would that   
be { he says a little unsure if he wanted to hear what she was going to say ( Amber ) I  
need a cup offff teaaaaa Quatra ( Quatra a little more than relived to hear that ) anything   
els ( Amber ) Yess ..A BAZUKA SO I CAN BLOW OFF WUFEI"S HEAD { At that Duo ran to go get   
Rachel hoping she could calm Amber s nerves } ( Duo ) Rachel ...Rachel .... We have a little   
problem ) 


	3. Kiss and make up

  
  
Okay .. well I havent gotten any reviews yet * Sinffls * If you people would just concider   
reading it .. It becomes Really funny and romantic .. in a Wufei kinda way .  
But I hope that if you do read it and you just dont review it that you like it   
But anyhoo I dont own any of the Gundam Wing characters blah blah dont sue !!   
  
  
  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
::In Duo and Rachel's room:: (Duo) Rachel......Rachel? Where ARE you!? ::Rachel's not there   
for in fact, she too heard all the yelling and screaming and crying in Amber's case that went   
on in the other room. Now she....just like Amber, thirsts for the blood of a certain soltitary   
dragon:: (Rachel-from the shadows behind Wufei) Where are you going dragon? (Wufei) Huh? Who's   
there?! (Rachel) You make me SICK! In more ways than one Wufei! With your stupid shinny hair   
and your STUPID sense of who's weak and who's not. Which apparently, that's everyone but YOU!   
(Wufei-looks stunned and suspicious) Who......are you? (Rachel) Couldn't you tell? ::Rachel steps   
from the shadows, wearing a very clingy pair black pants, a black shirt and, even black socks::   
(Rachel) You made Amber cry Wufei....and since I happen to care VERY deeply about what happens to   
her......you will pay the price of your insolence. (Wufei-now starting to get VERRRYYY frightened)   
Wha.....What are you gonna DO with me) (Rachel-narrows her eyes) Let's just say that I have my   
ways. ::The next thing Wufei knows, Rachel has scooped him up in her arms and is running light   
as a feather right up the stairs. She rushes into some unknown room and for the longest time,   
there's only silence. Seconds later, Rachel emerges from the room just as the forbidden tune of   
the Barney theme song starts up behind her and Wufei can be heard screaming. Rachel almost   
immdiately appears downstairs in the door to the room where Amber and Wufei fought. Amber is   
crying herself out in Duo's arms, a long forgotten cup of tea by her side:: (Rachel-eyes   
softening as she watches from the doorway and then comes in) It's okay Duo.... (picks up Amber   
carefully in her arms) I'll handle this. ::Together they walk into the room where Rachel fell   
asleep in the bed with Duoand Rachel lays Amber down in the exact spot where she was::   
(Amber-who just now realized that her surroundings have changed) Huh? Rachel? What!?  
(Rachel-gently) Shhhh.....it's alright. While you sleep, Wufei will spend the night suffering   
for his crimes against you so....just go to sleep now Amber.....It's alright....I'm here.   
::Rachel pushes Amber down gently on the bed and the curls up back to back with her. From   
somewhere upstairs you can still hear the sounds of the Barney theme song and Wufei screaming,   
ringing clearly through the house:: (Rachel-softly, half asleep herself by now) Good night....  
..Amber.  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
(Duo ) pisst ..Rachel ..Rachel { Rachel looks up grogy } ( Rachel ) what....{ Duo gives his best   
puppy eyes to Rachel } ( Duo ) Will you pleasseee sleep with me I am lonely in the guest bed ...  
{ Rachel looks at Amber } ....Oh she will be okay please Ray Ray Sama ( Rachel ) { sighs } fine   
just as long as you are a good boy { Duo shakes his head like a overly excited child } ( Duo) Yay   
I get to sleep with Ray Ray Sama { Duo picks up the Rachel and heads to the other room while   
repeating in his head I am going to behave I am going to behave ...maybe } ( Duo ) yoh Rachel   
so what do you wanna do tonight { Rachel smacks Duo upside the head } ( Rachel ) I thought that   
you said that you were going to behave { Duo sighs } ( Duo ) alright but I only will because you   
are my girl { Rachel smiles warmly up at Duo } (Rachel ) thanks { Rachel and Duo head off into   
the other room for some peace and quiet ...in the other room Amber was awakened by Duo's loud   
mouth but chose to not say anything so that Rachel could have some time ..ahem.....aloneee}   
(Amber ) {yawns} Im gonna go get something to eat maybe that will make me fell better { amber   
gets out of bed and heads to the kitchen ..but along the way she hears some faint music in the   
distance } { Amber fallows the noise to the attic door }   
( Amber ) I wounder what that could be { Amber fallows the noise up to the top of the stairs   
..Amber reaches the top and slowly opens the door } ( Amber smiles at what she sees ) Heh Heh   
...surves you right { Wufei looks up at Amber and snikers } ( Wufei ) Humph ...who let the dog   
out of its cage { Amber is hurt be his but wont let him see her cry } ( Amber ) Alot you know ...  
.look who caught the mutt { Wufei growls at her comment } ( Wufei ) For you information   
that other Onna caught me not you ( Amber ) Oh I see but you have to remeber that it   
was still a Onna that caught you ...now look at who is the weak one ..you have been bounded by   
ropes by a onna and by the looks of it you cant get out ..{ Wufei looks away } am I right   
( Wufei ) SO WHAT IT DOSNT MATTER WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY AND THAT   
OTHER ONNA { Wufei looks now beyond pissed ..Amber gets a wicked idea } ( Amber ) That is if   
you can get out { then Amber goes over to Wufei and bends down to his level and leans over to   
his face and wispers something in his ear } ( Amber while wispering into Wufei's ear) I wont   
let you win even if it means playing dirty { then Amber hops into Wufei's lap and gives him a   
kiss on the cheak { Wufei blushes 10 shades of red } I'll be right back { Amber heads down   
stairs to go get the one that will make his life a living hell...Amber roams the halls in   
surch of Duo and Rachel's room } (Amber ) Now where could they be { just then Amber hears   
snorring coming from a nearby room ...Amber peeks into the room and sees Rachel and Duo   
sleeping soundly }( Amber ) I cant wake them up they look to peacefull sleeping their ..I guess   
it will have to wait untill the morning { Amber sighs and heads up stairs } ..{ Wufei watched   
the door open slowly expecting to see Maxwell with her but to his suprise she was alone } (Wufei) So..where is Maxwell ( Amber ) Sleeping ( Wufei ) Ha the only way Maxwell will go to sleep is if he has someone to sleep with { Amber looks at him as if he was dumb } ( Amber ) duh Wufei what planet where you on when Duo put the sign on his head that said " I HAVE A NEW GIRLFRIEND " ( Wufei ) So why didnt you wake him up {Amber looked at the ground and sighed } ( Amber ) Because ...they looked so peacefull sleeping their { Amber said as she went over and turned off the Barney song ..Wufei sighed in  
relived Wufei watched as Amber went and pulled out a blanket and placed it on the floor then   
retrived a pillow and another blanket } ( Wufei ) Onna what are you doing { Amber looked at   
him with warm eyes } ( Amber ) getting ready for bed ( Wufei ) Up here ..why? { Amber smiles at him   
again } ( Amber ) to keep you company { Wufei looks puzzled } ( Amber ) I would untie you ...but  
you were so mean to mean to me that I dont think you deserve it ....{ Amber says sadly }   
( Wufei ) { Wufei looks sad a regrets what he did to her..because she was the only one   
that accepted him into her heart and he coldly regected her } Im..Im sorry { Wufei says barly   
above a wisper..Amber's head pops up } ( Amber ) you mean it { Wufei darkens his scowl again }   
( Wufei ) Dont make me repeat my self Onna { Amber turns and faces Wufei as tears of joy spill   
down her face ..Amber walks over to Wufei and unties him and stands out of his way so he could   
leave if he wanted to ( Wufei ) Arnt you going to try and stop me? { Amber shakes her head no }   
( Amber ) Thats all I wanted to hear from you { Wufei looks stuned..but walks out the door }   
( Amber ) He'll be back { Amber goes and lays down in the bed she made for her self } I just   
know that he will { just then their was a knock at the door ..Amber went to go open it } that   
was quick { as Amber opened the door ..just as she expected ,their was Wufei } ( Amber ) Wufei   
I thought that yo.....{ Amber was cutt off from her little acting sinario by Wufei as he grabed   
Amber and placed her under the covers as well as himself of Amber's home made bed } ( Wufei )   
lets just go to sleep {Amber sighed and snuggled closer to Wufei ..Wufei smiled and layeddown   
next to her } ( Amber ) But tomarow you are taking us to Kings Dominion to make up for what you   
did to me. { Wufei was about to strongly diagree but couldnt because Amber had just kissed him }   
( Duo ) OH I am so glad I put A camera in their )  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
::Rachel heard Duo's little comment about the camera and rolls over to face him::   
(Rachel-grogily) A camera...where? (Duo-startled and sheepish) Uh......no where! NOTHING!   
(said hastily) Just....just go to sleep! ::Rachel gives him a look like she thinks perhaps he   
is insane but then rolls over and curls up again. Duo also lays down and was just starting to   
drift asleep when he heard a noise that sounded vaugely like snoring. Leaning over rachel's   
shoulder to peak at her, Duo is surprised to find her curled around a soft little Duo plushie   
which is making the snoring noises:: (Duo-whispering to himself) I'm the baka who fell in love   
with a baka.......good night.....Rachel......zzzzzzzzzz  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
{ Amber tosses and turns in her sleep } ( Wufei ) Onna { Wufei sounding a little groggie }   
What are you doing ( Amber) I cant sleep ...{ Wufei sighs and rolls over }( Amber sighs   
and gets up) I need music {Amber goes over to   
the closet and pulles out a cd/tape player ( Wufei ) Where is all this stuff coming from   
{ Amber shrugges her shoulders } ( Amber ) Okay what to listen to ..okay we have BSB Savage   
Garden ..we have Kenshin ....We have the Endless Waltz ...uhm we have M2M ..we have uh   
N'Sync ..we ( Wufei ) Pick one and be done with it { Amber sighs } ( Amber ) Fine ...How about   
Kenshin ...{ Amber puts the Cd in a goes back to bed and Wufei ...Wufei listens to the first   
song all the way through befor starting to go to sleep ...just as Wufei is about to fall into a   
deep slumber he hears } ( Bumbadumpadumpadum dodo dooo do ) { Wufei's eyes pop open } ( Wufei )   
What racket how can she sleep through it { So Wufei gets up and turns of the Cd then goes back   
to sleep ...Right after Wufei starts to doze off Amber wakes up gets out of bed and goes and   
turns the music back on ...Wufei's eye's pop open and just as Amber lays down he gets up and   
turns it off then Amber gets up just as he sits down and turns it back on again ...then Wufei   
growls and gets for the last time and throws the thing out the window then goes back to sleep }   
( Amber ) Wufei I cant sleep without music { Amber says winning to Wufei ....but he just ignores   
her } fine I will go down stairs { but befor Amber can Wufei pulls her to him and he wraps his   
arms around her } ( Wufei ) Sleep ( Amber ) Fine but you are paying for my rides when we go to   
Kings Dominion { Wufei growls but goes back to sleep ...but While Wufei is sleeping Amber pulls   
out her Cd player and is finaly able to get some sleep }  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
*meanwhile downstairs* (Duo-snoring) (Rachel-props herself up an elbow and looks around) Hmmm...  
..I just CAN'T get to sleep without my music! ::Reaches over the side of the bed for her CD   
player and pulls it up onto the bed beside her openning the lid to check the CD:: (Rachel) Hmmm..  
...Deep Forest! Sweet! ::Closes the lid, turns on the CD, and curls back up with her Duo plushie   
(which is snoring in unison with Duo). Moments later though, Duo is woken out of a sound sleep   
by a muffled chanting sound. Leaning over Rachel's shoulder, in the dark he can't quite tell   
what's going on:: (Duo-confused) Huh? Wha? ::Thinking it must be the Duo plushie with it's   
batteries low or something, Duo reaches down under Rachel's arms to feel around for the toy. When   
he finds it, he "attempts" to pull it free but seeing as it's practically anchored to Rachel's   
chest, this is a nearly impossible task. Leaning his head down then, he tries to see if it's the   
Duo plushie that doing it:: (Duo-searching) Nope.....that's not it that's chanting but.....   
::Suddenly, he reaches out tentatively to touch Rachel's ears. Sure enough, there's headphones   
there. Sighing, Duo goes to reach down for the CD player but can't fine. So, he starts feeling   
around, close to Rachel's stomach and getting dangerously close to the area between he legs   
while searching. Feeling all this movement all of a sudden, Rachel wakes up a little, then comes   
wide awake at what she thinks Duo is doing:: (Rachel-angry) YOU BAKA! Stop trying to TOUCH me   
DOWN THERE!!! You promised you'd be good! (Duo-ignoring her and still feeling around a little)   
Where's your CD player? ::Rachel reaches down near her arms and pulls it up and hands it to   
him:: (Duo-snatches the CD player) Thank you! ^-^ ::Tests each of the buttons momentarily before   
finding the off button and hitting it:: (Rachel) Yeah yeah...whatever.......::rolls over and goes   
back to sleep::  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
Back upstairs {Amber finaly wakes up ..as Amber is about to get she relizes that she cant }   
( Amber ) What the ....{ but then notices that Wufei has his arm leeched quit tightly around   
her..Amber sighs ...twisting and puuling Amber trys to get out but with no availe ...} ( Amber )   
I new he could be stubborn but even in his sleep ..this is to much he is just to pigheaded he   
allways gets what he wants { Amber sighs but then remembers he is ticklish on his side ...so   
Amber goes in for the kill ...slowly but surley Amber pokes Wufei in his side ...he stirs ..but   
then rolls over } (Amber) I can finaly breath ...I'll wake him up after I go down stairs and take   
a shower and get a clean pair of clothes on ...{ Amber heads down stairs to get her stuff done }   
( Amber ) I wounder if Rachel is asleep ..{ Amber goes to Rachel and Duo's room ..Amber opens   
the door and sees Rachel in the same pradicament she is stuck under Duo's arm ..amber   
giggles} hee hee ...{ Rachel looks up } ( Rachel ) Its not funny come here and help me ...  
{ Amber walks over to Duo and pokes him in the side and he squrms then turns over } ( Rachel )   
How did you do that ....{ Amber snikers } ( Amber ) Wufei has the same ticklish spot ..I guess   
it is a default in their training they never were taught to ignor being tickled {Rachel laughs   
but then abruptly stops as she remebers what Amber had just said } ( Rachel ) YOU SLEPT WITH   
WUFEI .....DIDNT YOU { Amber blushes 10 shades of red } (Amber ) Well...yah ...and what is your   
point ( Rachel ) You musta found him and made up with him ...didnt yah { amber looks at Rachel   
as if she lost her Brain cells } (Amber ) Duh ....{Rachel comes out of her thought of mind }   
( Rachel ) Now I know what he was talking about last night ( Amber ) What did he do { Rachel   
puts on a huge smirk } ( Rachel ) He put cameras in your room { Amber starts to boil }   
( Rachel ) I know the perfect revenge { Amber eyes light up at the word revenge } how about we   
give a nice wake up call ....with a bucket of cold water !!!!{ Amber grins evily that would put   
Satan at shame } ( Amber ) I think Wufei is going to need a wake up call too {Rachel looks   
serious } ( Rachel ) Dont you think you have tormented him enough ( Amber with a inoccent face )   
Nooooo ...( Rachel ) What if he wants to know why you did that to him ( Amber) oh I'll just make   
something up { Rachel sighs } (Rachel) Okay but dont yell at me if he dumps you again { Amber and   
Rachel head of to the Bathroom ...2 mins later they are standing over their boyfriends bed with   
their ...ahem ...wake up call ..10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 shower time } ( Wufei and Duo )   
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH........COLDDDDDDDDD.......!!!!!!! { Wufei and Duo shot out of bed like a bulet }   
(Wufei ) ONNNA .....What the F***K is going on ...{ Amber puts on her mad face even tho she is   
laughing inside like a hyena } ( Amber ) Goodmorrning sunshine { Amber said sarcasticly }   
( Wufei ) ONNA I DEMAND THAT YOU TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU DID THAT FOR { but Wufei gets no   
awnser because Amber has already walked down staris ..Wufei clenches his fists and jogs down   
stairs too ...but their are not alone Duo and Rachel are also having a little talk } ( Duo ) Why   
Rachel Why did you splash me with cold water wasnt I a good little boy { Rachel glares at him}   
( Rachel ) NO .. I KNOW WHAT YOU DID BEHIND MY BACK AND SO DOSE AMBER { Duo turns pale }   
( Duo ) youdo { then Amber suddenly bursts into the room with Wufei hot on her heels ...Wufei   
grabs her arm and throws her on the couch ..Duo and Rachel look on in curiosity } ( Wufei )   
Onna..Why ..Why { amber looks at Rachel and smiles ...Rachel gets the hint and smiles back ..Duo   
is just alaround confused } ( Amber ) Well Wufei if you have to know ..last night ..your uh uhm   
so called little friend thought that it might have a little funn and he dicided to say hi to me '  
last night {Rachel broke down in laughter while Duo was still uterly confused by all of this }   
( Wufei ) I ..I ..did not { Wufei said while turnning beat red } I dont have to listen to this I   
am going to bed { Wufei started to head to his original room not the one in the attic when Amber   
spoke up} ( Amber ) Wufei where in the hell are you going you need to change and get ready to go   
( Wufei ) For your information I am going to go to bed ( Amber ) OH no your not mister you are   
going to take me and Rachel anddd Duo to Kings Dominion remember ( Wufei sucking in his breath )   
Onna it is 5:00 in the morrning I am not taking you any were { Amber smiles } ( Amber ) But it   
will get to crowded if get their to late ...{ Amber puts on her best puppy eyes } Please Uwtay   
Butay { wufei sighs } ( Wufei ) Fine go get ready { Wufei continues up stairs } ( Amber ) Oh yah   
remember you are paying ...  



	4. Wufei Duo ROAD TRIP !/ Amusment park

  
Sighs .. same thing I dont own them blah blah .. no reviews .. blah blah !!  
  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
::There's is much cursing and yelling by the angered Wufei as he makes his way "slowly" up the   
stairs (espeacially after hearing that he's paying for FOUR people to get into an amusement park).   
Amber follows him on up considering that her room was originally close to his:: *Meanwhile in   
Rachel's room* (Duo is already awake, dressed, having already eaten, and is H.Y.P.E.R)   
(Duo-bouncing up and down looking strangely like he has to go to the bathroom) Rachel (whining)   
When are we gonna GOOOOOOOO?! (Rachel-not bothering to turn around while rummaging in her bag for   
clothes) Almost Duo. Amber and I (being the girls that we are) Will only take a little while to   
get dressed but....if I know Amber, she's going to  
want a nice LONG (emphasis on the word LOONNNGGG) shower. (Duo-bouncing even harder) But   
RACCCHHHIIIEEEEE!!!!!!! (Rachel-turns around and glares at him) Don't EVER call me THAT! If you   
wish to have a "pet" name for me, you may call me Ray-Ray like Amber does.....Now turn around,   
I want to get clothes on and I don't need to see your little friend popping up to say "Hi!"   
because of seeing me WITHOUT my clothes on. (Duo-after turning around) Aren't you going to get a   
shower? And what was that about my "little friend"?! (Rachel-the sound of voice muffled in the   
shirt she's putting on) No, I take mine at night remember. And as far as your friend, I can tell   
you that you were getting pretty horny too while you were feeling around "down there" for my CD   
player! (Duo-blushes even though Rachel can't see it)......... (Rachel-turning around and   
grinning, spreading her arms wide so Duo can see her whole outfit) What do you think? (Duo-mouth   
gaping open) I....I.....I.....wow. (Rachel-still grinning) I'll take that as an "I like it".   
::Rachel and Duo come out into the hall just as Amber and Wufei are coming down the stairs::   
(Rachel-smiling sweetly at Wufei) We're ready rich man! Let's go have some fun! ::Duo and Wufei   
just stare for a minute at the contrast between Rachel and Amber. Rachel is wearing a black tank   
top with a pair of black baggy pants (and a pearly white and silver cross necklace so that she   
matches Duo) while Amber has on a white tank top and white baggy pants that look kinda similar to   
Wufei's (not to mention a tiny dragon crystal necklace and you know what that's for). Ignoring   
the boy's stunned expressions, Amber and Rachel take off down the stairs, matching pony-tails   
bobbing behind them:: (Wufei-still staring as they go) Great good Chinese GODS! They look like..  
.like night and day....come to LIFE!!!!!! (Duo-still staring but being more critical of how the   
two girls look) Nah, I think they look like Life and Death come into flesh! ::Rachel and Amber   
yell up for them to hurry and the two come running down the stairs. At the very bottom, Heero,   
Trowa, and Quatre (all seemingly forgotten since last night can be seen peeking around the edge   
of the back door:: (Heero-giving Rachel his best Endless Waltz "I'm about to break out crying"   
eyes) Can we please come with you guys? PLLLLEEEASSSEEEE? I promise I won't kill anyone!   
(Trowa) ...............! (Quatre) Trowa says that he promises he won't kill anyone either!   
(Rachel-shakes her head) Sorry guys. If we add three more people to this merry little group,   
poor Wu-man will be poor. (Wufei-growling) I already AM poor and their still bleeding my wallet   
dry.(Duo-still sounding hyper) I'm gonna ride a ride! I'm gonna ride a ride! ::Both boys   
immediately stop their growling and figeting as soon as both of their girlfriends lock arms   
with their prospective mates and off into the sunrise they go::  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)   
  
{ Amber and Rachel drage their respective mates to to the car } ( Amber while smiling softly   
at Wufei ) Thanks Wufei I realy apriciate you taking us { Wufei grumbles but Amber takes that   
as a your welcom ....as Wufei is unlocking the door Amber gives Wufei a hug from behind and   
wraps her arms around his stomach giving him a light squezz .} ( Wufei stands their with a   
confused look on his face ) Uh... { amber thought to her self "Good he is speachless " Amber   
lets go and goes over to the back of the car and motions for Rachel to come over } (Rachel   
looks up ) Stay here Duo I will be right back { Rachel walks over to Amber } So waz up ..I saw   
what you did to Wufei that was so sweet { Amber smiles and pulls out something from her pocket }   
( Rachel ) What is that ( Amber ) It is Wufei's Wallet { Rachel looks surprised} ( Rachel )   
Wow I didnt even know he had a wallet ...heck he dosn't even have pockets ( Amber ) Thats what   
I thought but apparently he dose { just then Duo decided he had waited long enough and headed   
over to see what the life and death girls were up to} ( Duo ) hey whatcha doing ..hey isnt that   
Wufei's wallet { Amber and Rachel glare at Duo}( Rachel ) Shut up Duo do you want Wufei to hear   
{ Duo rubbed the back of his head } (Duo ) Sorry ..so whatcha doing { Amber sighs } (Amber ) well   
I kinda felt bad for putting Wufei in this pradicament when he was short on money ...so I am   
going put some of my money in his wallet to beef it up a little { Amber opens the wallet her eyes   
grow Four times their normal size } What how can this be !!? { Amber looks stunned inside the   
wallet are hundreds and lots of fiffties } Well since it seems that Wufei has become Mr.Rich   
now I can spend my money anyway I like { Amber digges in her pocket to get her money only to   
find it empty } WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? Where the hell did my money go { as Amber is rumaging   
through her pockets for her lost money Rachel and Duo are slowly backing away ...} ( Amber finaly   
noticing this ..looks up ) Hey guys what is wrong { Rachel and Duo point behind her with a look   
of terror writen all over their face } What ..what is going { After more pointing Amber finaly   
gets the hint and looks behind her } Ahhhhh ...Wufeiiii....What a pleasent suprise { But then   
Amber's face turns serious } I thought you were POOR { Wufei snikers and grabs his wallet from   
Amber } ( Wufei ) I was .....untill I took your money {Wufei walks off laughing } ( Amber) Why ..  
that little { Amber is furious ...Amber clenches her her fists and charges at Wufei ready to   
choke the life out of him ..but is stop by Duo and Rachel who were holding her Back }.( Rachel)   
AMBER .....calm Down killing him wont get you to Kings Dominion any faster ( Amber ) WHY THAT   
LITTLE .....OWH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU IT WONT BE PRETTY ...YOU CHEAP MONKEY { Amber then   
calms down and walks over to the car and sits next to Wufei in the front slaming the door after ..  
then Rachel and Duo get in the back } ( Rachel ) I think you might want to put your seat belt ..  
you never know what will happen with Amber sitting in the front where Wufei is and Wufei being   
the driver and all { Rachel wispered ..Duo gulps } ( Duo ) Heh Heh yah { Then Duo quickly puts   
his seat belt on as dose Rachel ) { Amber sighs then smiles } ( Amber ) You know it was just   
money I should just let it go { Rachel , Duo , and Wufei stare at her as if she had just lost   
her mind ...their mouth wide open ..Rachel reaches over to Amber and feels her head } ( Rachel )   
Amber ..are ...are you okay .... you dont have a feaver { Duo pops up from behind } ( Duo ) Dose   
she have a feaver .. {Duo waits for an awnser } Well ( Rachel ) No..no she dosnt ..it must be   
one of those African sicknesses { Amber growls } ( Amber) I AM NOT SICK AND I DO NOT HAVE AN   
AFRICAN SICKNESS { Amber slumps down into her seat and then reaches over and puts in a Cd ..then   
the car was filled with the Winner song from Fushigi Yugi } ( Rachel leans over to Duo ) Do you   
think she is sane ( Duo ) I dont know money was allway a big issue for her I wounder what   
happened { Rachel looks at Amber then smiles }( Rachel ) I think she found her center her peace   
inside her self ..I am so happy for her { Rachel takes out her hankey and wipes her tears }   
( Duo ) Thats all fine and danndy but I still think that she etheir lost her mind or caught on of   
those African sicknesses { Rachel agitated ..sighs then hits Duo on the head } ( Rachel) Dont be   
a baka { While Rachel and Duo argue in the back ..Wufei had been doing a little observing of his   
own ..he had noticed that she was not as tempermental as she use to be }( Wufei ) Maybe she has   
found her center { He said as watcher her sit their eyes closed feet resting on the dash bord )  
[rachel I dont know what that thing is called in the front where the stearing wheel and that   
little capartment thing is connected to so bare with me I just made a guess ] ( her foot bobbing   
to the beat of the music Wufei couldnt help but smile } ( Duo ) Are we gonna go or are we gonna   
sit their stairing at Amber all day { Wufei blushed } ( Wufei ) Shut up Maxwell { With that Wufei   
Headed off to kings Dominion ...}  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
*Once they are at King's Dominon* (Rachel-arms held out to indicate the great length of the grand   
amusement park) Behold! The wonder that is King's Dominion! ::Wufei and Duo just stand there   
staring while Rachel suddenly drops her arms, hit by an attack of deja vu:: (Rachel-leans over   
and whispers to Amber) Why does this seem so familar?! ::Just then, Ashitaka walks by in   
broad....or should I say the early morning daylight:: (Amber-blinking) I have not the slightest   
clue. ::Suddenly, the Life and Death sisters forget all about the whole déjà vu thing and grab   
their boyfriends by the arms and waltz on into the barely even populated amusement park::   
(Rachel-considering) Hmm......so many places, so many rides....so little time. (Looks over at   
Amber) Where do we start? (Amber) Uh.....no major rides just yet, let's start with something   
small. Liiikkkkkkeeee.......(points) THAT!!!! ::All four of them look towards this one rise   
called the Tiltawhorl and consider. It seems to be some sort of ride that is made for four   
people at a time and flips a single car in any manner of directions while carefully securing   
all the people safetly inside:: (Duo) No complaints by me! (Rachel-shakes her head) Me neither!   
^-^ (Wufei-starts to protest but Amber cuts him off) (Amber) Well then! Since there's no dissent   
(gives Wufei the "don't contradict me, I'm on a role" glare) let's go! ^-6 *several seconds after   
the ride is over* ::Duo is bouncing up and down like an overly excited child while cheering   
"Again!" over and over. Rachel and Amber are leaning against each, trying not to fall as they   
laugh so hard they may nearly have thrown up. Which, all of this was caused by a rather stricken   
looking Wufei who was clinging to a flag pole as if for dear life while looking like he was about   
to be considerably sick::  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
(Amber ) Wow that was fun I wanna go on one thats will realy make us lose our lunch ...or   
wait breakfeast {Wufei slowly edges himself off of the pole } ( Wufei ) NO..NO more I wanna   
go home you rode you ride lets go { Amber looks at wufei sadly } ( Amber ) We only went on   
one ride ..{Then Amber smirks } Wufei you dont wanna waist that 120$ you spent of your ..no   
wait it was my money ...AND SINCE IT IS MY MONEY WE ARE STAYING ..and thats final ( Rachel from   
the background ) YOU TELL HIM AMBER !!( Duo ) YAH YOU TELL HIM..I STILL HAVENT GOT SICK YET   
{ Rachel puts her head in her hand and sweatdrops } ( Amber ) So their that proves it 3 against   
one { Wufei growls but agrees to stay ..Amber eyes light up and runs over and huges Wufei then   
places a 10 sec kiss on his lips } ( Duo) Woohhhh look at the little love birds { Duo turns   
around to ask Rachel for a kiss when he finds her not their but at a ice cream stand buying some   
coffie ice cream ...Rachel jogs over to Duo } ( Rachel ) So..what did I miss { Amber and Wufei   
started to crack up } ( Rachel who is utterly confused ) What...What did I miss ..{ Rachel put   
her hands on her hips } Come on I wanna know { Amber smiles and walk off to find the next ride }   
( Rachel who is still standing in the same place as every one els walks on ) Come on I WANNA KNOW   
{ but then Rachel finnaly gave up and ran to go catch up with every one els ..who where know   
standing at the next ride } Hey wait up..ppppp Wow {Rachel stands in awe } ( Rachel) Hey Amber   
are we gonna ride it { Amber turns and smiles at Rachel } ( Amber ) Lets go we dont wanna have to   
wait in line forever now do we { Amber and Rachel take off as fast as they can to get a good spot   
in line only to find out their was only three other people ..while Duo and Wufei are still in awe   
over the ride} ( Rachel ) How high do you want it set ? { Amber smirks at Rachel...then Rachel   
and Amber awnser at the same time } ( Rachel and Amber ) The highest it can go !!{ Wufei finaly   
comes out of it and notices that Amber is not next to him but } ( Wufei ) SHE IS LINE { Wufei   
runns over to Amber and grabs her arm with a look of worrie in his eyes }ONNA YOU CANT BE SERIOUS   
.. YOU COULDN'T ACTUALLY WANT TO GO ON THIS RIDE ( Amber ) Yes I do it looks cool { Wufei's eye's   
get soft } ( Wufei ) I dont want you to ..please { Amber's eye's to get soft ...she was about to   
relent and not go on when her thoughts were inturupted }( Rachel ) Where is Duo ?{ Everyone   
looked to where they had been standing before ..their Duo was still stairing up at the ride drool   
sliding down his mouth } ( Rachel ) Oh...HEY DUO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE !{Rachel screemed as   
loud as she could so that he would break out of his paralized state ..Dou finaly snaps out of   
it ...and loks up to see Rachel yelling and waving her arms in the air to get his attention }   
(Duo ) WAIT RACHEL ...NO DONT GO ON THIS RIDE YOU CANT { Duo screamed as he ran over to her }   
( rachel ) why? { But befor he could awnser Rachel and Amber were pushed into the changing stall   
to get ready ..Duo and Wufei watched in horror as their girlfriends were about to go one the   
bigest ride in the park " Plumit " the realistic bunge experiance} ( Amber ) this is going to   
be so much fun ..but Wufei looked scared ..like if I went on it I would die ( Rachel ) Samething   
with Duo ..I kinda feel bad doing this to them { Then Rachel and Amber looked at each other }  
( Amber and Rachel) NOT!!{ Rachel and Amber were finaly hooked up and walked out on to the   
platform where they were hocked up to a big bunge cord } ( Worker Guy ) So how High do you   
want it { Amber and Rachel looked at each other again }( Amber and Rachel ) AS HIGH AS IT CAN   
GO { the dud nodded and made the signal to launch them up to the highest point ..Rachel and   
Amber were gigling out of controll ...Rachel and Amber finaly made it to the top ..then a guy   
came on the loud speaker and did a count down } ( Speaker ) 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 { Wufei and   
Duo were still staring up at them in true horror }( Duo ) I cant watch { Amber and Rachel   
opened their eyes just as they were on one then } ( Amber and Rachel ) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH   
{ people in a 10 mile radius fell to their knees in pain as the scream's litteraly broke   
their eardrums } .( Wufei ) Damn dont they ever shut up { he said while clutching his ears }   
( Duo ) Owww my ears { When the ride finally ended Amber and Rachel were white as a ghost and   
shaking ...Duo and Wufei rushed over and embraced their mates } ( Wufei ) DONT YOU EVER SCARE   
ME AGAIN LIKE THAT ( Duo ) Rachel god I thought my heart was gonna jump out of my chest ..GOD   
YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME { after everyone calmed down Wufei and Duo made Amber and Rachel   
sit down }( Duo and Wufei ) Are you okay !! { Amber and Rachel had finaly snaped out of it and   
looked at each other againnn and smiled } ( Rachel and Amber ) LETS GO AGAIN { Wufei and Duo   
fell to the ground ..as Amber and Rachel headed off to the line again ..and the world was   
dommed to hear their screams once again }  



End file.
